herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brad Vickers
Brad Vickers is a recurring protagonist in Resident Evil. He was in charge of chemical protection and served as the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team's helicopter pilot. Brad wasn't much of a fighter; he was known to get nervous and run away at the first sign of danger. His home town was Delucia. He was killed by Nemesis. He is a unseen protagonist in Resident Evil and a minor protagonist in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. He is voiced by Evan Sabba in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, Adam Paul in Resident Evil Remake and Johnny Yong Bosch" in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. History Resident Evil On July 24, 1998, the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team was sent into the Arklay Mountains to investigate the disappearance of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, who lost radio contact with the police the following night. Landing near Bravo team's abandoned helicopter, Brad abandoned his teammates in the middle of the Raccoon Forest once he witnessed the death of fellow S.T.A.R.S. member Joseph Frost. Afterwards, he made multiple attempts to re-establish contact with his S.T.A.R.S. teammates while flying around the Arklay Mountains. However, he was unable to receive any messages from the radio used by the survivors. He later helped them destroy the Tyrant (T-002 Model) by dropping a Rocket Launcher from the chopper, and then rescued Chris, Jill, Rebecca and Barry moments before the Spencer Mansion exploded. Shortly after the incident, in response to pressure from Umbrella, Police Chief Brian Irons had S.T.A.R.S. disbanded. Fearing for his job, Brad sided with his employer over the decision. Resident Evil 3: Nemesis During the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, Brad was spotted by "the pursuer" and had been on the run for days throughout the city. He eventually got infected with the t-Virus after being bitten by zombies he encountered earlier on September 28. Eventually, Jill caught up with Brad at Bar Jack, who was fighting a zombie and bitten in the process. He then warned her of the presence of a monster in the city, and its hunt for S.T.A.R.S. members. Later, he arrived at the police precinct and encountered Jill once again at the front gates. Unfortunately, just when he was about to tell Jill something, he was cornered and killed by Nemesis, which had been pursuing him for days. Minutes later, he awakened and had been fully reanimated as a zombie, as his corpse mysteriously disappeared after Jill prepared to leave the RPD. Resident Evil 2 On September 29, the following day, a zombified Brad was spotted by Claire Redfield who, while making her way to the police station blew his head off, finally putting him to rest. Gallery Images Zombie_Brad_Model.jpg|A zombified Brad in Resident Evil 2. RE3BradDead.jpg|Brad's corpse. RE2REMAKEBradPoster.png|R.P.D 1997 Recruitment Poster featuring Brad. BRAD_RE2Remake.png|Ditto Minna to BIOHAZARD Clan Master BIOHAZARD_Clan_Master_-_Brad_Vickers_01.png BIOHAZARD_Clan_Master_-_Brad_Vickers_02.png BIOHAZARD_Clan_Master_-_Brad_Vickers_03.png BIOHAZARD_Clan_Master_-_Brad_Zombie.png Videos Resident Evil Characters - Brad Vickers (CLASSIC) Resident Evil 2 - Zombie Brad Vickers Easter Egg Trivia * According to the S.D. Perry novel's, he is often picked on by the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, mainly Joseph Frost. * In the Resident Evil: Director's Cut dossier's S.T.A.R.S. BIO section, Brad is said to have to nickname "Chickenheart" for his fear of rushing into danger. * Prior to Albert Wesker's death in 2009, Brad was the most recent S.T.A.R.S. casualty, and the only S.T.A.R.S. casualty to occur after the Mansion Incident. * He is the only S.T.A.R.S. member not to be recreated with updated graphics: only his back is shown in the REmake, and doesn't physically appear in either the "Mansion Incident" or "Raccoon's Destruction" stages of The Umbrella Chronicles. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Resident Evil Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Horror Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Lethal Category:Supporters Category:Weaklings Category:Officials Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Military Category:Undead Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Manga Heroes